wrongturnfandomcom-20200214-history
Ma
Ma is a character in "Wrong Turn 2: Dead End". She is portrayed by Ashlea Earl. Biography Ma is a member of the deformed inbred cannibal family and is the wife/sister of Pa and mother of Brother and Sister, she appeared in Wrong Turn 2: Dead End. She was also one of the Original Mutants born. She was killed in the tree Debarker in the mill by Nina Pappas. 'Personality' Ma grew up in the back woods of West Virginia, in Greenbrier Back Country, an isolated, Appalachian wooded area in the deep back hills. There, along with her family, murdered and devoured any passengers who entered their territory she was born from Maynard and Deliliah Odets along with her siblings Three Finger, Saw Tooth, One Eye, and Pa. She was the cook of the family and could be very moody and vicious, she is also the Mother of Three Toes (Baby Splooge). 'Information' 'Wrong Turn 2: Dead End' Ma made her First appearance in Wrong Turn 2: Dead End, along with Pa, Brother, and Sister. While a Pilot for a Reality Game Show titled The Ultimate Survivor list- 'The Apocalypse' is filming around the area where the Family lived, The group includes the Host, Dale Murphy, Director M (Michael), Cameraman Neil, Techs Chris and Wojo, Producer/Contestant Mara, and Contestants Nina, Jake, Jonsey, Amber, and Elena. Ma was first seen going into labor at her Father Maynard's cabin, she gives birth with the help of Sister to Three Toes (Baby Splooge), Sister tries to show her the baby but she is in to much pain and refuses. She then appears in the truck forcing Pa to get in, she then takes Mara's body back to the Butcher Shack and once again leaves. She and Pa then take off with the Shows truck not realizing M is in the back, Pa attacks him. She was not seen until the end of the film, most liekly healing after giving birth and working at their Lair in the Mill. First killing M by decapitating him on a video to capture Nina and Jake, she then chopped his body to pieces and cooked him for supper. The Family then gathered around the Dinner table and had supper, she went to the grindor room to throw leftovers at and was being watched by Dale. After going back to the table, an alarm is set off by Dale. Ma stays in the lair as the rest of the family go on the hunt. She then hears the explosion that killed her children, Brother and Sister and takes off with a deadly bolo. After Pa, severely injures Dale in their lair Ma returns throwing the bolo around his neck, killing him. She then shows Pa that Brother and Sister have been killed and they become enraged and run off in search on Nina and Jake. They find Jake in the grindor room, and Ma starts the grindor up, Pa forces Jake in the grindor but Nina arrives slamming Ma's face into a large log. After Pa was thrown into the grindor taking his arm off, she hits Jake with a sledge hammer and prepares to kill him until Nina activates the moving log, knocking both Ma and Pa into the grindor, grinding them to pieces, killing them. Although dead, her Son, Three Toes (Baby Splooge) survived with Three Finger (brother) for nearly another Decade, until eventually dying at a young age. 'Trivia' * The only other Female known, along with Sister, in the Family. * Served as the Cook for the family, but could also be deadly in combat. * She had a Baby Boy, Three Toes (Baby Splooge) with Pa. * It was confirmed By The Writers and Director of Wrong Turn 2, that Three Finger, Saw Tooth, One Eye, Pa, and Ma were the First Mutants Born. Concieved by their Parents Maynard and Deliliah, and deformed due to the Chemical Spill form the Old Saw Mill. * The Reason why the First Mutants Born cant feel pain is because of the Chemicals from the Mill and they also have a rare disease of Congenital Analgesia, which would eventually pass down to their Offsprings. The Chemicals and the Congenital Analgesia most likely combined and transformed into another disease for their offsprings. Category:Odet Family Members Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Antagonists Category:Dead Characters